


No Hablo Español

by egbuns (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alcohol, Crack, Drinking, Humor, M/M, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-06 23:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/egbuns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin gets so hammered he speaks another language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Hablo Español

**Author's Note:**

> so this is the last fic for the year since the year is ending, it contains Spanish as it says on the title. so heck ya this is my headcanon btw Armin does not know Spanish when he's sober at ALL. so its surprising he's so fluent at it when he's drunk. I was gonna post it sooner but I was unmotivated. this is for fun heck ya. i managed to check most of these if they were right on google translator so pull out your mighty translator for this if you dont understand actually when im motivated i might actually at the end notes pull out some sentences to tell u what it says.

"C'mon Armin stop being a nerd and live a little," Reiner grinned holding a cup of beer.   
"I really shouldn't," Armin bit his lip glancing at the other direction of the crowded party where he could see his best friend Eren who was currently getting high with Connie and Sarah. He searched for Mikasa who had magically disappeared from his site.  
"It wouldn't hurt to try just a sip," Reiner insisted smirking he put his arms around Bertholdt who's eyes were so red Armin thought they might bleed.   
If he got drunk maybe he would look cool for once? Eren would notice him finally maybe? "I guess it won't," he agreed taking the cup from Reiner and taking a big gulp. It tasted nothing but bitter however if he was gonna look cool for Eren then he'll do it.  
After a few minutes Armin lost track of how many beers he was given, he began to loose balance, "Armin are you okay?" Mikasa asked worried, she held onto Armin, he let out a giggle.  
"Si, estoy bien, Mikasa! No te preocubes. Yo estoy aquí para romper algunas perras por que estan con mi Eren," Armin slurred grinning he stopped after realizing he was talking to Mikasa, "Como tú." He glared at her.  
"What in the world are you saying? Wait, are you talking in Spanish?" Armin shoved Mikasa away from him. Mikasa was shocked, "I didn't know you were so fluent in Spanish."  
"De qué estás hablando fea, quieres pelear conmigo? porque puedo arruinar esa pequeña cosa qué tú dices es un culo!" Armin screamed.  
"Eren," Mikasa called out. Armin suddenly growled at the name of Eren. He then grinned from ear to ear as he saw Eren come out of the crowd, eyes wide and red probably because he was high but it didn't matter Armin particularly saw two Eren's.  
"Me gustaría que él hiciera la cosa conmigo," Armin suggestively said raising an eyebrow at Eren, he then glanced at Mikasa waiting for her to agree with him. He got no response. "Gracias a Dios que estás aquí, cuando hablo con Mikasa es como hablar con una pared!"  
"Is he talking Spanish?" Eren asked laughing. "Why the fuck you talking Spanish?" Armin had no idea what they were talking about.  
"Voy a empujar lo contra una pared y voy a bajar sus pantalones y me voy a ir por mis rodillas y tragar-" Armin began eyes full of lust and desire.  
"I think he speaks Spanish when he's drunk," Mikasa said not changing her usual calm expression.  
"There's Armin!" Reiner jumped into the conversation waving at Armin, "I've been looking for him. Heard he's been talking some Spanish. I finally found Marco who can talk some smooth ass Latino language bet he talks Spanish while fuc-"  
"-Entonces él va a decir 'Oh Armin más!'" Armin moaned, "Yo quiero qué cada noche me mira a los ojos mientras le puño en la cama Mikasa duerme en. Luego voy-"  
"Do you understand what he's saying?" Eren questioned curiously.  
"Y-yeah," Marco answered red in the face.  
"Well?" Mikasa said.  
"Uh."  
"What is he saying, freckled boy?" Reiner inquired.  
"It's embarrassing to say."  
"What? Is he like saying bad words or something? I bet it isn't that bad. C'mon Marco," Eren encouraged, "I'm literally dying to fucking know like oh God I think I'm hella high."  
Marco felt small each second Armin said a word in Spanish he regretted being able to understand it. The words coming out of that short boy were insane.  
"Nuestra segunda vuelta me incluirá en su-" Armin continued eyes not looking away from Eren.  
"Why is he looking at me like he's about to attack me?" Eren asked Marco.  
"I- uh," Marco stuttered face red. "He's saying he'd like to..."  
"What?" Reiner inched closer to Marco.   
He opened his mouth silently saying "...Sex with Eren."  
"He wants to fuck Eren?" Reiner questioned entertained. "Well that's new," he sarcastically said, "Tell me what he's saying!"  
"He wants to fuck me?"  
"I totally did not see that coming," Mikasa commented rolling her eyes.   
"No I won't say what he's saying! It'll embarrass him and me!"  
"Oh c'mon Marco! Bet you comfortably say whatever the hell he's saying while you ride Jean," Reiner chuckled taking a sip of his beer.  
"Estoy besando su cuello, molienda mí contra el. Todo está caliente, Eren no deja de decir mi nombre con los labios hinchados," Armin told eyes shutting, he bit his lip.  
"Oh man, you GOTTA tell me what he just said!" Reiner pleaded.  
"Oh shit is Armin talking Spanish?" Ymir jumped in laughing, "Wait who does he want to grind himself against while kissing their neck? Oh shit he wants them to fuck him hard. Damn this kid needs to get laid."  
Both Reiner and Eren's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets as Ymir continued translating what Armin was rambling about.  
"Who knew this kid had an imagination," Ymir said, "Bet it's from reading so much."  
"So are you gonna take one for the team and fuck Armin?" Mikasa asked raising an eyebrow at Eren.  
"He's talking about Eren? I guess I shouldn't really be surprised," Ymir laughed putting an arm around Eren.  
"No lo toques, puta!" Armin hissed pushing Ymir.  
She raised her arms up defensively   
"Sólo estoy siendo amable, jeez," Ymir grinned.  
"A la verga! Lo tocas mueres!" Armin warned glaring.  
Ymir's jaw dropped, her face was a mix of shock and amusement. Marco stood there awkwardly looking between them with eyes wide  
"I feel like I am interrupting a conversation," Eren said stepping away.  
"Eren fuck the dude already before he starts a fight," Reiner said.  
"I am not fucking my best friend while he's drunk!"  
"Does that mean you would fuck him when he's not?" Ymir smirked.  
"C'mon turn a little homo for the kid!" Reiner encouraged.   
Eren glanced at Armin who was stumbling to the kitchen. He sighed making his way to him. "Let me help you."  
"Vamos a la cama y arruinarla?" Armin asked eyes full of hope.  
"Uh, si?"  
"Oh yeah! Fuck the living shit out of him! You go Eren!" Ymir screamed.  
"GET DOWN AND DIRTY!" Reiner yelled.  
"Be safe," Mikasa said.  
Eren blushed looking at Armin who was holding him ready.  
They didn't do it instead Armin puked beside the bed and passed out.


End file.
